Poradnik - Szczegółowe opisanie farm, miast, baz w Unturned.
Places in the game Unturned. (pl. Miejsca w grze Unturned) '''- Pewno większość z was ma problemy w Unturned z wyborem okupacji niektórych miejsc (Np.: żeby zdobywać super itemki) W tym poradniku opiszę wam wszystkie miejsca w Unturned i powiem czy warto tam iść. Okey, oto pierwsza kategoria, której jest najwięcej w Unturned... Tak miasta! Oto opisy, zalety i wady miast, zaczynam od najgorszych kończąc na najlepszych: - '''Charlottetown - Najgorsze z miast w Unturned, posiada oczywiście sklepy, domy, posterunek Policji i Straży Pożarnej, ale brak itemów Milicji czy Wojskowych, zaletą jest posiadanie sklepu z Gas Can'ami dla graczy którym auto wyczerpało gaz. Nie polecam. (Stoi koło Fernwood Farm i Montague) - Montague - Oczywiście są tam rzeczy Milicji i Wojskowe ale nie ma sklepów, w ogóle. Największą zaletą jest Zabarykadowany Dom, ma rzeczy Cywilne i Milicji. Tak w ogóle średnio polecam, raczej polecam następne miasto. (Stoi koło Charlottetown oraz daleko od Belfast Airport) - Alberton - Jedno z lepszych miast, ale nienajlepsze, posiada 2 - 3 sklepy z żywnością, jeden Bank i jedna z dwóch w Unturned Apteka. Koło Unturned jest molo, koło molo jest statek S.S. Haven, który spawnuję razem z molo rzeczy Cywilne, "Farmerskie" (Chodzi mi oto że spawnują się tam rzadko Crossbows, Compound Bows, Double Barrels) oraz Budownictwa. W białym budynku spawnują się ubrania, jedzenie i rzeczy Milicji. Z tyłu budynku jest drabina, gdy po niej wejdziemy będziemy na dachu - Idealnym miejscu Snajperskim ale nie najlepszym w grze, spawnuje się tam Cywilna broń: Colt oraz jego amunicja, czasem Outfield i magazynki do niego itp. Ogólnie polecam miasto. (Stoi niedaleko Confederation Bridge oraz niezbyt daleko od O'Leary Military Base) - Burywood '''- "Miód malina" Najlepsze miasto w grze, posiada itemki: Cywilne, Budownictwa, Milicji oraz Wojskowe. Wadą jest wielka populacja Zombie. Zaletą zaś jest Wieża koło bramy która ona spawnuje itemy Wojskowe. Bardzo polecam zbudować bazę na wzgórzu po prawej jak patrzysz na drabinę do Wieży Militarnej. (Miasto stoi koło O'Leary Military Base oraz widać z brzegu: St. Peter Island oraz Wieże w Belfast Airport) Okey, teraz czas na farmy: - '''Fernwood Farm - Zła farma, ma prawie wszystko co następna farma ale... Nie ma zbiornika na paliwo. Oczywiście spawnują się tam rzadkie przedmioty jak: Crossbow, Compound Bow czy Chainsaw. Nie polecam. (Stoi koło Charlottetown oraz koło Wiltshire Farm) - Wiltshire Farm - Najlepsza w grze farma, posiada zbiornik paliwa i studnię w której można napełnić manierkę. Polecam bardzo na bazę. (Stoi koło Fernwood Farm oraz daleko od Alberton) Okey, teraz pora na... tak zgadliście - campingi, obozy i inne: - Kensington Campground '- Typowe obozowisko, posiada łup Cywilny, czasami Milicji. Nie polecam. (Leży koło Charlottetown oraz koło Montague) - '''Tignish Campground '- Tak samo jak na górze, typowe obozowisko, nie spawnuje itemków Milicji, spawnuje zaś rzeczy Cywilne, na grillu spawnuje się często jedzenie, picie czy Chemilighs. Nie polecam. (Obozowisko stoi naprzeciw Gun Store w Burywood) Okey, tylko tyle było obozowisk, teraz czas na... Bazy Militarne, Bazy Milicji i inne: - '''O'Leary Military Base - Najlepsze (Chyba) w PEI, w kategoriach baz, posiada itemki Militarne (Cały obszar) i itemki medyczne (Koło skrzynek oraz pod stolikami które są koło strzelnicy) Bardzo polecam. - Base on Holman Island - Z racji tego że baza niema nazwy jak wyżej napisałem Base on Holman ISland (pl. Baza na Holman Island) Posiada łup Cywilny, Budowniczy, Medyczny oraz Milicji, łup cywilny: Bunkier, Dom. Łup budownictwa: Kontenery, dom i Bunkier. Łup Milicji: Stolik naprzeciw wyjścia z bazy, czerwony kontener oraz Bunkier. Łup Medyczny: Bunkier. Dodatkowa uwaga: W bunkrze spawnują się zombie, więc nie radzę robić z Bunkra bazy, ponieważ zapomnicie że tam spawnują się zombie i zginiecie tak jak ja. - Belfast Airport - Odludzie, bardzo daleko od Montague, ma rzeczy Wojskowe, Przed wejściem widac wywrócone APC, w środku są zombie Wojskowe oraz Cywilne. Wadą jest ilość zombie, maks. zombie to około 26 zombie. Polecam. Okey teraz nietypowe miejsca: - Radio Tower - Wieża niedaleko Wiltshire Farm, po wejściu na szczyt możemy zauważyć używając lornetki, Burywood. Spawnuje rzeczy Cywilne, polecam na punkt snajperski. - Courtin Island '''- Wyspa, po prostu. Na wyspie jest statek S.S. Sephe, podobny do S.S. Haven, spawnuje rzeczy Budownictwa oraz rzeczy Cywilne, nie polecam. - '''St. Peter Island - Mała wyspa na której znajduje się rozbity helikopter, wyspa spawnuje rzeczy Wojskowe, helikopter zajmuje 1/8 wyspy, polecam żeby nabić expa oraz żeby pozbierać itemki. - Outlon Isle '''- Najgorsze miejsce w PEI (Nawet Charlottetown jest 50 razy lepsze) rzadko spawnuje rzeczy cywilne które w innych miejscach są bardzo powszechne np.: Cola, Swift Magazine czy Magnum Clip. Średnio polecam na miejsce w którym będzie baza, na wyspie jest najwięcej 3 zombie, a najmniej - 1 zombie. - '''Taylor Beach - Mały obszar (Mniejszy niż Outlon Isle) Czasami spawnuje itemki cywilne, stoi koło Montague. Nie polecam spawnują się tam zombie w proporcjach 2-6. - Confederation Bridge '- Most który jest blisko O'Leary Military Base oraz niedaleko Alberton. Powiem krótko, spawnuje rzeczy Medyczne oraz rzeczy Wojskowe przy wejściu na most. Na moście można znaleźć itemki Policji oraz itemki Straży Pożarnej oraz jak najbardziej: rzeczy Cywilne. Polecam na bazę. - '''Summerside Peninsula '- Półwysep w PEI, jak nasz - Półwysep Hell. Są 2 warianty (Obozu nie liczę ponieważ już to opisałem) '''Wariant 1 - Car Crash- Po prostu, zwykły wypadek. Miejsce spawnuje rzeczy: Cywilne, Milicji/Policji oraz Medyczne, czasami spawnuje sie karetka. Ma małą liczbę zombie, ale i tak nie nadaję się na bazę. 'Wariant 2 - LightHouse '- Zwykłą latarnia morska, na dole i na górze spawnuje rzeczy Cywilne, jedną z dwóch zalet jest spawn reczy Milicji na górze, a drugą - Możliwość zobaczenia Anomalii, potwora z czerwonymi oczami spotykanego głównie w nocy. Polecam na punkt snajperski oraz na bazę.